scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivypool
Ivypool is one of Rajani's oldest gang members and has been there since the beginning of her gang. She is a character from the Warrior Cats franchise, specifically a protagonist from the Omen of the Stars arc. Ivypool is a ThunderClan warrior and Dovewing's sister, as well as a former Dark Forest warrior. Appearance Ivypool, as a wild cat, is a very slender animal with a lithe build. She is described as soft-furred and pale with a pelt that is silver and white. Ivypool's belly, muzzle and paws, however, are white, and though she is shown with stripes in the picture on the right, she is not described as a tabby and in fact only has a few darker patches. Her tail, though, is striped with black, and Ivypool has dark blue eyes as well as multiple battle scars from nights spent training in the Dark Forest and battles with other Clan cats. One primary injury that is described often in the books is her nicked, sliced ears, and all combined, she has a rather fierce, intimidating appearance. Personality Ivypool is first shown to be a jealous sister to her twin, Dovewing, when they are apprentices by the names of Ivypaw and Dovepaw. When she has become Ivypool, she grows into her warrior title and becomes a better cat, more than her sister's shadow and more than the jealous, bitter and desperate for attention apprentice of moons past. Ivypool is brave, selfless and courageous, insisting on continuing her training in the Dark Forest to spy on them for her Clan so she can repent for what she's done (betraying Dovewing, killing Antpelt), showing incredible loyalty, strength and determination. In comparison to her sister Dovewing, Ivypool is more level-headed, logical and mature, often the sensible and responsible one of the duo, staying out of romance to pursue her singleminded goal of taking down the Dark Forest. Ivypool can be sarcastic and dry at times, but she is compassionate and caring at heart, as shown in her interactions with her sister and other Clanmates. However, Ivypool is an independent loner within the Clan, often preferring to work alone, and she has some things that make her stick out negatively. She is one of the Dark Forest's best warriors, and having spied on them for so long, she has developed a ruthless and cruel streak thanks to their training, as well as a sly and sneaky mind. The rest of the gang has a strong respect for her fighting abilities and her tactical mind, as well as just her personality in general- she helps keep the gang in line and is a saner member. Magic and Abilities Ivypool is a normal cat and has no magic to speak of, although on the MB she has been given the ability to transform into a human. However, she does prefer to stay in cat form. Despite her small size and non-magical status, Ivypool is not someone to be trifled with. She is one of the Clans' most skilled fighters and one of the Dark Forest's top recruits, which, considering the brutality and cruelty of the Dark Forest cats, speaks for itself. She is a talented hunter and fighter, with high levels of stealth, agility, physical strength, and stamina. Ivypool has a high pain tolerance and determination, so she is not someone to be messed with in a fight. Her training in the Dark Forest has taught her many flexible and advanced fighting techniques- she can fight in trees, water and on the ground. Ivypool has excellent balance and can fight on her hind paws for long periods of time. Ivypool's mindset in battle is single-minded and ruthless, thanks to her time in the Dark Forest. Her fighting tactics may be underhanded and brutal, often going for the throat and attacking to kill, but they are overwhelmingly affective. She is also very clever and cunning- Ivypool has an excellent eye for strategy and analyzing her opponent's weaknesses, managing to pick out where they are the most vulnerable with a single look at their stance. Relationships Saphira It is not known why, but Ivypool gets along quite well with Eragon's dragon, despite the size difference and difference in magical ability. Saphira and Ivypool got off to quite a rough start due to Saphira's pride and arrogance getting in the way of their budding friendship, but in the end they have quite similar personalities and hobbies- out of the whole gang, Ivypool and Saphira are the most feral (perhaps with the exception of the ghouls, but they are still more human than animal) and have bonded over their interests in hunting, fighting and adventure. They often trade friendly quips and bicker in teasing ways. Saphira and Ivypool often go hunting together, as well. Cynder Ivypool and Cynder hit it off the moment they met, due to their similar pasts (they were both serving the dark or evil side in their respective fandoms) and practically identical personalities- loyalty, bravery, and a partiality towards darkness and ruthlessness that the heroes from their fandom don't quite appreciate. As anti-heroes, they complement each other very well. Cynder and Ivypool are often seen telling each other stories about their time spent on the dark side and are very close, confiding in each other whenever they feel the need to and keeping each others' secrets. Glory and Sadie Kane The queens of snarking. A true trifecta of sarcasm and black comedy who've been around since the very beginning and complement each other in terms of personality- they enjoy pranking other people, playing practical jokes and having fun together. While Ivypool often goes with Cynder or Saphira for battle training, sparring and hunting, she looks for Glory and Sadie when she feels the urge to have fun or she needs a laugh to take her mind off things. Category:Rajani's Gang Category:Shipped gang members Category:Female Category:Inhuman